


Family

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for aoibhe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Hotch scribbled a few last minute thoughts onto the corner of the case file and then pushed all work aside. He took a sip of coffee, grimaced as the stone cold liquid hit the back of his throat, and stared out the window at his team.

Reid was listening intently to something Morgan was saying, with Prentiss interrupting her own conversation with JJ to pick holes in Morgan’s no doubt tall tale. Rossi was sitting in Prentiss’ vacant chair and making notes, appearing to be completely focused on his work, but really enjoying the team's banter as much as anyone. Garcia was perched on the desk next to Reid, eagerly taking in everything Morgan was telling them.

Laughter rang out and Hotch watched with some amusement as the other agents, techs and admin assistants milling about looked at his team with almost the same exact look of fond exasperation at the noise they were creating. His team were well-known as working the toughest cases there were, and so a little indulgence was occasionally necessary. Hotch didn’t like to let it go too far, but every so often a case came along where it was very much laugh it out of your system, or die trying.

His eyes drifted over to the picture of his son, Jack. But if anything the team outside were more of a family than any he’d made. Which didn’t mean he didn’t love Jack with every fibre of his body, because he did and he missed him more than he’d ever be able to express. But the team outside were just as important, just as precious. And any day, any case, that could all be taken away from him.

“We’re heading out for food. You want to come with?” Morgan asked, leaning against Hotch’s open office door.

Hotch allowed himself a small smile. “Yeah, why not.”

Morgan just about hid his puzzlement and nodded at the others outside as they gathered up their coats. Hotch was rewarded by their beaming smiles – some days he wasn’t sure whether they really appreciated him tagging along to their get togethers – and quickly followed them out to the elevator.

Some days just needed to be forgotten. And some were to be treasured.

This was definitely the latter.  



End file.
